gothamcitywarfandomcom-20200214-history
Gotham City War Rules
Round 1 The first version of the rules were very simple, and provided the basic framework for all following versions. Taking a zone : In Round 1, players started off with one base. From that base, they could move absolutely anywhere they wanted, as long as it was neutral, or if they had more Strength Points then the lot itself. : Strength Points were the first innovative rule. Basically, players had a set amount of points per territory owned (usually 5). This meant that other players could calculate how strong you were compared to other characters. (For example; Catwoman has 5 territories, ''including her base, ''and Two-Face has 4, including his base. This adds up to 25 Strenght Points for Catwoman, and 20 for Two-Face. Since Catwoman has a higher number than Two-Face, this means she can attack him.) Movement : However; without rules restricting movement in Round 1, characters could move everywhere, leading to general chaos on the map. There were no tactics other than to just move as fast as possible. This gave birth to the adjacent movement rule in Round 2. Staff : In Round 1, the staff could choose to be heroes or villains. The key difference was that villains played the game, and heroes tried to stop them. Heroes did not have a set amount of points, but it was believed to be 60. : The role of the hero was to stop the villains from growing too strong, and in a general sense to keep the game going longer. The way this was done was the hero would simply drop onto a villain's territory, thus making it neutral. This later on was re-introduced in Round 3, with the Defender's Rules. Round 2 Round 2 introduced stricter rules, in particular the Adjacent Movement Rule, as well as the Fortification Rule. Taking a zone : Taking a zone was measured in the exact same way as in Round 1; however, movements were subject to the Adjacent Movement Rule. This increased tactics greatly, and forced players to think ahead before their movements. Adjacent Movement : Round 2 introduced the second innovative rule of GCW; the Adjacent Movement Rule. This rule forced players to only be able to move and attack territories next to the one they stood at. This meant that players had to plan their movements, as they could become trapped within enemies (Which ultimately allowed players to defeat other players, something nearly impossible to do in Round 1). : Moving across owned territories also gained a new rule; players could move over a maximum of two territories, ''provided they were both owned. ''However, players could not move over two of their own territories to attack a third non-owned lot. Fortification : Fortifying was another action introduced in Round 2. If players did not want to move or attack, they could now fortify their base. Every time a player fortified, the strenght score of their base (Only) would increase by 2 points. : Now, when a base was attacked, it's strenght would be judged by the player's Strenght Score, ''plus however many Fortification Points they made. ''Fortification Points only applied to a characters base location, though there was no limit to the number of Fortification points that could be applied. : Heroes : Similar to Round 1, Heroes were present to neutralize territories. However, with the introduction of Special Zones on the map, now came the possibility of defeating heroes. : Each hero picked a Special Zone as their base, which was kept secret to the public. If their base was attacked, then their Strength Score would be reduced by half, becoming 30, for a period of three days. Since heroes could now be attacked, they too could also be defeated. : Arkham Asylum and Blackgate Prison had the same deduction effect, but it encompassed all heroes. In Round 2, [[The Penguin|Penguin]], [[Two-Face]] and Deadshot used this to their advantage, and ended up defeating [[Catwoman]] and trapping [[James Gordon|Gordon]]; as well as being unnopossed for three days. Round 3 : Round 3 featured the same rules for Attacking and Movement. However, it introduced new hero rules, who were know called "Defenders". The term for villains changed to "Attacker". The round also capped the amount of actions a player could perform to four total per week, refreshing on the next Monday. These actions could be used used by the player on which every day they whished (Though still only one per day), with having extra or "off" days left over per week. Taking a zone : Like the previous two rounds, the rules of takeover stayed the same. Movement : The rules were the same for movement as in Round 2, including Adjacent Movements. Defenders (Heroes) At the start of Round 3, the term for heroes changed to "Defenders". The name was not the only new thing, there were also new rules. Defenders followed new rules like: *'''Actions -''' Limited to four, like the Attackers. *'''Strength Score '''- 80, compared to the previous 60. *'''Movement -''' Moves 2 territories regardless of owner, unless a Special Zone or your base has been attacked. *'''Taking to the Rooftops -''' Allowed Defenders to "Jump" off the map. This counted as one action, and Defenders were also allowed to "Descend" upon any territory they were strong enough to take. This was primarly used to neutralize territories or break up/protect fights between Attackers. *'''Bases -''' Like the previous round, each Defender chose a Base in secret. If it was attacked, their score was reduced by -50% for three days. During this time, the Defender could not Take to the Rooftops; but could move over up to three territories regardless of owner. Like the last round, if a Utility lot was taken, the -50% again affected all Defenders. Round 4 Round 5